


Katherine

by halliver



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mentions of Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halliver/pseuds/halliver
Summary: She carries herself with grace, never showing signs of defeat. Maybe she isn’t defeated yet.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Katherine

_I am not the protagonist of this story,_ Kat thinks to herself, as once again, everything is about his husband. The mysterious man had come to show her a Goya, and she had been cautiously excited. Then, he had asked her about Andrei, and all her emotions had disappeared. No disappointment, such feelings were a luxury not meant for people in her situation. The man would die, she knew it, and she decided not to care.

A while, a fight, and a probable bloodbath later the man steps out of the restaurant, and Kat can’t help but smile a little. _Perhaps he is._

\---

She doesn’t have to fake her shock when she hears that the world might end soon. “The world my son lives in”, she says, because that is what she is supposed to say. The role of a concerned mother comes to her easily – but deep down, she is more appalled by the thought of Andrei’s victory than the death of her son.

Her stomach hurts – hurts? What an underwhelming expression for the excruciating pain she feels. The blonde man who had introduced himself as Neil inspects her wound, gives her medicine, wraps her midsection in bandages. All with steady hands and a focused look on his face. _A true professional,_ she thinks to herself, _I do wonder if my life matters to him at all, in the middle of all this grandiose heroism._ The man smiles at her comfortingly, and she smiles back. No words are exchanged, oppressive silence persist in the container.

She loves her son, but every now and again she wonders, if she hates her husband more.

\---

Kat stands on the deck of the yacht, warm summer air playing with her hair. Andrei is speaking to his phone, no doubt words of cruelty, but she refuses to listen to his worthless voice.

She remembers the woman she saw leaping into the water. _Was that me? Did I win? Will I win? Or am I able to remember something that will never happen, something that might have been, had the world not been consumed?_ The thought of inversion intrigues Kat. She knows she should probably be terrified, and she used to be, but now the mysteries of reality only comfort her. _We are only human, and the universe is so much greater than us – we are insignificant._

_We are insignificant._

_I am insignificant._

_I am unable to do anything that would matter in the grand scale of things._

And thus, without fear, she raises her weapon.

\---

She feels threatened, she makes a phone call, she feels safe again. She doesn’t know if anyone receives her messages, but the phone brings her comfort. She never sees the mysterious man again, nor anyone associated to him. She wonders if they even made it out alive from the battlefield in Russia. _Then again, that does not concern me. I am alive. My son is alive. I am victorious. I am free to have my own story._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I think Kat's character has a lot of potential, and I wrote this fic to try to make sense of her. I hope you enjoyed it :) 
> 
> As always, sorry my English, it's not my native language.
> 
> If you want to, you can come yell with me about Tenet at tumblr, @kristalliankka


End file.
